<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965953">Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Sexual Situations, War Phase, consensual voyeurism, little angst for spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all too much and he won't touch her. </p><p>Show me what you'd do back in your room Annette.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Horny Annette rights, is all I'll say about this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If they do this it’s admitting there’s no tomorrow.<br/>
<br/>
Annette’s having trouble caring as Felix’s lips trace down her neck and it’s too damn hot in this tiny dorm room but if they open the window someone will hear.<br/>
<br/>
She’ll be ruined by implication alone and he hasn’t even touched her.<br/>
<br/>
Emboldened by her squirming Felix bites at the juncture of her neck and shoulder and it sends shockwaves through her system- She retaliates, sucking a mark above his collarbone.<br/>
<br/>
They’re both still dressed in their nightclothes. Too much temptation otherwise. They’ve been here when it’s all too much and they’re dancing on edge of sin.<br/>
<br/>
Their chastity feels far dirtier than just giving in to the pull.<br/>
<br/>
“People will see that.” He whispers, but he doesn’t seem to mind and he turns them over, pulling her above him and sliding his leg between hers as he captures her lips in another bruising kiss.<br/>
<br/>
The friction is badly needed. Annette burns, grinding down at his offering. She wants, desperately, for more than a solid surface. For his clever, calloused fingers to curl under her nightgown and show her what she’s been missing.<br/>
<br/>
Show her that what she imagines in the darkness could not possibly compare to reality.<br/>
<br/>
They’ve done this before. No more. They can’t talk of the future, not yet. But anything more than this is too much. It’s not for them. Not for who they are.<br/>
<br/>
It’s so hard to care and she rolls her hips gasping quietly at the small amount of relief his leg provides. It’s solid. It’s not enough and she has half a mind to kick him out of his own room so she can take care of this urge. Pant and squirm into his pillow wishing so badly he was the one touching her.<br/>
<br/>
She’s not going to sleep. Neither of them will sleep.<br/>
<br/>
His palm creeps up over her nightgown and pinches at a hardened nipple and it sends a wave of pain and pleasure down to her core. She can feel the heat of his hand through the fabric, groping greedily.<br/>
<br/>
It’s too much. His leg is not enough and she can see how he’s straining against his sleep pants, can feel the edge of where he’s hardening even as he holds her at arms length. Felix tries to keep still for her as she bucks her hips into him. She loses control so easily like this.<br/>
<br/>
“Take your shirt off.” She whispers, wanting to retaliate. He’s so much better at keeping quiet. She’s too far gone.<br/>
<br/>
They’re probably going to die in Enbarr. One of them at least. They might as well enjoy this, know what it’s like to feel each other, truly, before it’s too late. <br/>
<br/>
“I thought we set boundaries.” He mumbled, pressing his lips against hers hungrily before pulling back just enough to pull his shirt over his head.<br/>
<br/>
There is so much skin and her palms burn to feel him. Felix shivers as she traces her lips down his chest. He has just a little bit of dark hair there, but it runs down his chest to his stomach and down enticingly to the line of his trousers.<br/>
<br/>
More. All she needs is more.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m done with boundaries.” Annette smiles wickedly and grabs his hand, placing it on her bare thigh. It’s an invitation. </p><p><br/>
Her nightgown has rucked up. If he moves his hand just a bit higher he’ll be able to touch her where she’s surely already dripping on him. <br/>
<br/>
The thought is painful and exciting.<br/>
<br/>
He squeezes, hand firmly in place though he can’t look her in the eye. Felix’s lips are pressed just below her ear, his breath hot.<br/>
<br/>
She needs him to move. “Please.” She begs, wishing she could sound less pathetic but the pull in her core thrums and just the feeling of his hands on her bare skin are enough to have her squirming.<br/>
<br/>
He groans, low, “Annette, I can’t touch you.”<br/>
<br/>
She leans down and captures his lips in her own, running her hands through his hair and relishing how he squirms as her nails rake across his skull.<br/>
<br/>
“But you want to.” She argues, and he’s suddenly aggressive, biting at her lip and pulling back with it still captured between her teeth.<br/>
<br/>
It’s so good. She’s desperate, “When have you ever cared about rules before Felix?”<br/>
<br/>
“Just this one. If I…” He swallows thickly, running his hand down her spine and even that makes her yearn, “I can think it’s stupid and acknowledge there are consequences for you being touched by a man.”<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t care.” She grabs for his hand again, but he’s too quick.<br/>
<br/>
Felix frowns, “Yes, you do. It will complicate things after.”<br/>
<br/>
After- it’s a word they won’t speak. It’s a world they can’t imagine, not yet. A world in which they live through the war and re-enter the world of the nobility. Where he’s a duke, and any previous relationship they’ve shared is suddenly an obstacle to a future they might want to have together.<br/>
<br/>
Felix is so beautiful like this, all in shadow, breathing heavily, his face flushed and hot. It makes Annette want him even more.<br/>
<br/>
She presses her hips down in frustration, sure he can feel just how needy she is, and he grabs her by her hips. The sensation does little to help her predicament, the strength of his grasp holding her in place leaves her desperate for more. He’s never grabbed her like this and it’s maybe the most erotic thing she’s ever experienced. </p><p> </p><p>She gasps, pulling her hand up to her mouth to muffle the sound.<br/>
<br/>
If her head weren’t already spinning<br/>
<br/>
“If you won’t touch me then leave. I can’t…” Tears of frustration pool in her eyes and she won’t acknowledge that there’s so much more than temptation weighing on her.<br/>
<br/>
He smirks, leaning closer, and whispering as she can feel his lips against her ear, “What would you do if I were gone?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It’s somehow more embarrassing than begging to be touched. She can’t find the words, only pulls back, leans against the headboard, and shoves her hand under her nightgown.<br/>
<br/>
She misses Felix’s hands already. It’s not enough. Her fumbling touch, the angle all wrong.<br/>
<br/>
She opens her eyes and finds his gaze on hers and it leaves her mouth dry.<br/>
<br/>
“Is that…” He sounds far more reverent than she’s ever heard him, “Is that how you?” He can’t find the words either and it’s almost funny.<br/>
<br/>
Two fumbling virgins. Absolutely not content to stay that way. Forced to.<br/>
<br/>
She can kill a man with fire and remain eligible for marriage. But goddess forbid she find pleasure before she has a ring on her finger.<br/>
<br/>
She shakes her head, “Not really. I. Um. ” It’s hard to explain but she strokes herself gently as she tries, which doesn’t help her find her words to explain. “I’m usually on my belly. I like to… It’s easier.” There’s not enough friction like this and it’s all terribly awkward to have to explain.<br/>
<br/>
It’s one thing to imagine him watching her, it’s another to feel his scrutiny.<br/>
<br/>
She’s tempted to call the whole thing a failed experiment of boldness until he says, “Show me.”<br/>
<br/>
It’s as if she’s been struck by lightning. </p><p> </p><p>She shoves him back, giving herself room to lay down, burying her face in the pillow. He can’t see her face like this, she can pretend he’s not there. Pretend she’s back in her own room and simply replaying the scene from tonight in her mind as she races herself to finish.<br/>
<br/>
She can imagine that she’s only imagining him watching her as she strokes herself and grinds into her palm as the friction builds. She’s so wet already, and she’s acting on pure instinct.<br/>
<br/>
Yes. Oh. She grinds harder, moving her hand faster, faster as she rubs and feels her hips jolt up involuntarily.<br/>
<br/>
He makes a small noise akin to a whine and she can’t look at him, can only close her eyes and know he’s here and he’s watching her as she works out the tension he’s caused.<br/>
<br/>
She’s closer, now, this is so much easier and she slips a finger inside, curling and once again she loses precious momentum as she jerks off rhythm.<br/>
<br/>
He gasps at the wet sound, she’s shielded by her nightgown and her legs squeezed tightly together. Her fingers find her clit again, circling slowly before resuming her brutal pace.<br/>
<br/>
She cries out, muffled against his pillow. It smells like him, all pine and sweat and she wants, so so desperately to be touched.<br/>
<br/>
“I- Felix I can’t. I’m too,” Annette can’t find the words, can’t ask him again. “I wish it were you,” she pants out as she rubs herself with her thumb. Too hard, she hisses and jerks again.<br/>
<br/>
Her skin is on fire and she can’t find the rhythm. He’s watching her. He’s not touching her.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly, his hands are on her hips, pressing her down into her own palm. His lips press hot and wet against her neck, “Better?” He asks and she can hear him grin through his question.<br/>
<br/>
The pressure of him pressing down onto her, gripping her hips. He’s hovering, not pushing himself fully against her even as she so desperately wishes he would. But his fingers are digging in deliciously and she can feel herself tighten like a bowstring about to snap.<br/>
<br/>
His weight amplifies the pleasure in a heady way, she’s needy and he’s helping, his weight demanding she give herself even more.<br/>
<br/>
She gasps out, “So, ah, much better.” She imagines it’s him touching her, holding her helpless to the chase of her own pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
“Then use it.” He demands and she gasps.<br/>
<br/>
Sparks begin to float above her eyes and she grinds mercilessly against her own palm as she presses another finger inside. This is more than she ever does, but she can feel him against her when he’s hard and he’s so much bigger than her hand. The stretch is excruciating. With his hands on her hips she can imagine it’s something more. Something forbidden.<br/>
<br/>
She swallows and her legs tense and she’s hot and wet and squeezing herself like a vice grip.<br/>
<br/>
She jerks but his hands keep her firmly in place and even as she loses the dexterity, too far gone in the chase, she can still rub herself mercilessly against her palm and the bed as she builds. He holds her so as her hips jerk it’s into him, and he’s the perfect counterpoint, doubling down her efforts for more more more.<br/>
<br/>
Then she breaks with a cry, feeling the pulsing tension of climax so hard she can hardly breathe. He keeps her pinned, so she keeps going, riding out the waves as they come and tears spill out as she gasps for air. Desperate to stay quiet, desperate to feel him. Still greedy and desperate for more with her fingers still buried deep inside, imagining it’s him.<br/>
<br/>
As she lays shaking she turns over bravely face him. Sees him still straddling her, maintaining his distance. Not touching her but for his thighs bracketing her own, his fingers resting lightly on her thighs as if he’s too afraid to touch her again, unsure of what to do next.<br/>
<br/>
His face is incredible, pupils blown wide and jaw slightly open. </p><p> </p><p>Annette pulls her hand out as the pleasure subsides and goes to wipe it on her nightgown but he’s too fast. Felix pulls her hand to his mouth, sucking the wetness off her fingers, and Annette’s eyes go wide.<br/>
<br/>
“One day I’ll give you what you want, but you need to live first. Okay?”<br/>
<br/>
She’s flustered and it’s all too much in a completely different way, “You can’t just… Do that! And then! Say. Felix!” </p><p><br/>
He laughs softly, leaning in to kiss her gently and the taste of her on his lips makes her want to turn him over and demand what she wants right now. But as he encompasses her body in his own she has a better idea.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Felix,” She traces her hands along his back, stopping just at the base of his spine as he jerks.<br/>
<br/>
“Show me what you’d do if I went back to my room.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't know where that came from but I can tell you WHEN it came from (2AM)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>